It is well understood in the automobile industry that automobiles function most efficiently once all fluids are circulating within the automobile systems at the optimum operating temperatures.
Active warm-up (AWU) systems have been designed in an effort to address the problem of quickly bringing fluids to optimal operating temperatures at automobile start-up, in particular cold start-up conditions. However, some AWU systems rely on removing heat from the system in an effort to quickly bring fluids to their optimal operating temperature which has an adverse effect on cabin warm-up and/or defrost times. In cold climate regions where passenger comfort and defrosting functions at cold start conditions are often considered a priority for users of the automobile, removing heat from the system in order to warm automobile fluids at the expense of cabin warm-up and/or defrost can be problematic. While other AWU systems attempt to improve warm-up at cold start conditions without adversely affecting cabin warm-up or defrost times, systems can be costly and can add to the complexity of the installation of the system and often favour either cabin warm-up or fluid warm-up at the expense of the other. In current economic climates where cost effectiveness and robustness of systems/components are valued and often considered a priority, an improved AWU system that aims to decrease the time it takes for key automobile fluids to reach their optimal operating temperature without delaying cabin warm-up and/or defrost times is desirable.